In the past, efficient antennas have typically required structures with minimum dimensions on the order of a quarter wavelength of the lowest operating frequency. These dimensions allowed the antenna to be excited easily and to be operated at or near a resonance, limiting the energy dissipated in impedance losses and maximizing the transmitted energy. These antennas tended to be large in size at the resonant wavelength, and especially so at lower frequencies.